


Papa Bear

by strangestorys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Beard Kink, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Clothing Kink, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 03, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spreader Bars, Sub Hannibal, Top Hannibal, Weight Gain, daddy tummy, light BDSM themes, papa bear hannibal, smol will, sweaty workouts, tummies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal begins adjusting to their new life in a remote mountain cabin by growing a beard to blend in with the locals. Will responds enthusiastically. Shamelessly fluffy.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Days pass, and Will becomes casually fixated on Hannibal’s newly stubbled face. The morning that he comes downstairs to find Hannibal making them coffee and bacon in only his drawstring pajama pants, he has to stop himself in the doorway to take in the sight.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who asked:
> 
>  
> 
> _I feel like Smol!Will and Papa Bear Hannibal in the age difference scenario would also have daddy kink as well. :o_
> 
>  
> 
> Partially inspired by [bansheegrahamtao](http://bansheegrahamtao.tumblr.com)'s Hannibeard comics <3

Will slowly notices that Hannibal has given up shaving. The first couple of days, he figures it’s just Hannibal settling into the calm of their new life, taking a small vacation from his tidy morning regimen in favor of drinking coffee on the deck. By the second day, it’s becoming a little darker, but still within the realm of a casual weekend. By the third day, he can’t keep pretending to ignore it, holding Hannibal’s face and stroking his cheeks softly while he kisses him in the late afternoon sun streaming through the window.

“What’s this about? Are you going to start borrowing my flannels next?”

“If our wish is to be unseen and unknown in this town, Will, we must do our best to mirror the local styles. I think the young people are calling this the ‘lumberjack aesthetic.’”

Will holds onto Hannibal’s shoulders as he breaks into laughter. He was right, of course, but in that infuriating way Hannibal had of saying things that were so patently ridiculous but so undeniably true that you couldn’t even begin to disagree with him.

“Are you sure mountain life hasn’t just made you lazy? Do you expect me to start bringing you your slippers in the evening too?”

Hannibal just holds Will closer to his chest, purring softly with his own gentle laugh.

 

Days pass, and Will becomes casually fixated on Hannibal’s newly stubbled face. The morning that he comes downstairs to find Hannibal making them coffee and bacon in only his drawstring pajama pants, he has to stop himself in the doorway to take in the sight. Hannibal appears to be distracted by scrubbing a stubborn spot on one of his pans in the sink, and Will takes the opportunity to get a good long look.

His chest has filled out nicely since his stint in prison, full pectorals covered in greying hair. His small, round belly overhangs the pants just a little bit, evidence of the soft and easy life they’d found in this place. But it’s the streak of white running down his chin through his light brown beard that has Will short of breath. Hannibal had always been big, solid, and masculine, but now he looks _mature_ in a way that has Will’s boxers suddenly feeling very constricting.

“Will, would you bring me a couple of the oranges from the bowl next to you?”

Hannibal interrupts Will’s reverie with a small smile. He’s been waiting for his new look to take effect on Will one way or another. From the looks of Will’s gaping mouth and tented shorts, Hannibal thinks that this facial hair is _definitely_ going to be worth the itch of the first few days.

 

Later that night, as Will rides Hannibal enthusiastically, hands holding onto his furred chest for purchase, he lets slip a soft “ _nghh_ , yes daddy, just like that. Right there…” before stopping, eyes wide and face flushed as he realizes what he’s just said. “Shit, Hannibal. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what that was…”

Hannibal can’t keep the smile out of his eyes as he continues rocking up into Will, “shh, it’s ok baby boy, just keep going. Daddy’s here to take care of you.”

Will takes a minute to get his bearings before nodding and resuming his rhythm cautiously. “I’ve never, I mean…”

“What did I just say, Will? Daddy wants you to feel good, don’t you want to make him feel good too?”

“…oh. Oh!” So this is how it’s going to be. “Yes! You’re so good to me, daddy. So big and strong. You always… _ungh_ … give me what I need.”

“Yes Will, I’ll always be here to look after you and give you _everything_.”

Will is moaning loudly and openly now, giving in and letting Hannibal take charge from below. Hannibal keeps one hand on Will’s hip, steadying him and encouraging him to rut down harder. He moves the other hand to Will’s cock, surrounding it in warm heat, and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Will’s breathing picks up even more and his rhythm becomes sporadic and needy. Hannibal feels him jerk in his hand, and a warm splash paints his belly as Will screams his release. Hannibal strokes him through it, then returns his hands to Will’s hips to drive him down harder, seeking his own imminent orgasm. He groans as he comes hard into Will, then rolls them over and nestles behind him, his chin nuzzling the smaller man’s curls.

It looks like this beard experiment is going to go far better than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds Hannibal working out and feels the need to let him know how much he appreciates him, exactly as he is. Unrepentant tummy kink, daddy kink, and fluff ahead.
> 
> _He reached out and held Hannibal’s hands, pulling them away from the taut fabric. He then pressed a small kiss right under Hannibal’s bearded jaw before moving up to whisper in his ear, “Let me show you how much I love you, just the way you are.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who said:
> 
> _As a fandom we should be talking about Smol Will more. Also super tall masculine daddy Hannibal with a tummy and beard. :D_

Will slowly came to awareness when he heard a soft grunting coming from somewhere to his left. He’d been napping in the hammock in the backyard of his and Hannibal’s mountain cabin, enjoying the last of the long light in the late summer.

He’d been dreaming about the ocean, the rocking of the hammock in the breeze reminding his body of the slow slide of the sea against the side of his boat. He made a mental note that he’d need to arrange a trip to the sea with Hannibal (and then made another mental note to pack Hannibal’s suitcase for him and leave out anything that wasn’t small shorts and t-shirts). 

Their days were so smooth and easy here, full of warm meals, easy kisses, and afternoon walks in the woods, that Will often forgot the difficulty they’d had in reaching this point with each other. They were calm and comfortable, at peace with seeing and being seen, and needing nothing more. Not to mention their newfound libidos, which had them rutting like cats most nights, Will’s coming up behind Hannibal in the kitchen to press his insistent erection against Hannibal’s clothed ass having ruined more than one dinner in recent memory.

Will wanted to keep dozing, but the continued grunting interrupted his reverie. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hannibal on the lawn, panting with exertion as he completed a set of push-ups. His sweaty hair was falling into his eyes, and his mouth, still surrounded by a neatly-trimmed salt-and-pepper beard, was pulled back into a small snarl with his effort.

If Will hadn’t been awake before, he _certainly_ was now.

He took advantage of his position to keep watching unnoticed, deciding that this was much better than his dream of making out like teenagers on the deck of his boat (though they _would_ be revisiting that one sometime soon, he’d make sure of it).

Hannibal had flipped over onto his back, and was now grunting his way through a set of crunches. He was wearing a particularly well-fitted pair of shorts and a white t-shirt that was so small that Will could only assume Hannibal had stolen it from Will’s own drawer. Will presumed that Hannibal didn’t have any of his own to work out in, had the brief thought that they should probably buy him some, and then quickly erased that thought.

The shirt was rucking up obscenely with every curl of Hannibal’s body, slowly exposing more and more of his belly. By the tenth crunch, Will could see a peek of dark hair; by the twentieth, Will had a view of Hannibal’s small love handles; and by the thirtieth, his whole belly was on display in the most tantalizing way, a small fold forming along the middle with every upwards motion of his torso.

Further up, the shirt was having no more success in containing Hannibal’s upper arms, obviously strained to its limits with no sign of relief around his biceps and pectorals.

Will was well aware that he was staring, and he was also vaguely aware that the blood rushing to his cock was quickly removing his higher brain functions. He pressed a hand to the front of his pants, providing himself with just enough pressure to make this enjoyable.

“See something you like?”

Will came to with a start, trying to find his words. Hannibal finished his set and was looking straight at him while he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.

Will quickly gained his composure and made a feeble attempt to gain the upper hand, having been caught gawking.

“Hannibal, if you keep that kind of thing up, I’m never going to allow you to wear your own clothing again.”

Will had never before seen Hannibal look or act self-conscious, but the futile motion of his hands trying to pull down the too-small shirt belied his embarrassment.

“I apologize, Will. I seem to have found myself in need of an appropriate wardrobe for the moment. I don’t remember your shirts being quite so small the last time I had need of them.”

Will supposed Hannibal was right – he had filled out quite a bit in the months since their escape, when they had last shared clothing. But a good amount of that had been muscle, brought on by their active lifestyles. Hannibal had often taken to chopping the wood for their fireplace and helping Will to round up the dogs at night. They both physically exerted themselves far more often than most men their age. A little pudge on top of that was nothing to be ashamed of, and Will had found himself more and more enamored of Hannibal’s build recently.

Hannibal continued, “I’ve found the need to step up my exercise regimen. My comfort and relief in our new life, however pleasant, has resulted in a little more softness than I’d like.”

Will was dumbfounded. How many times had he gaped openly and obviously at Hannibal’s sturdy body? How many times had he come onto Hannibal’s belly, claiming it as his own? How many times had he moaned as he gripped the chub around Hannibal’s sides while Hannibal pounded into him, telling him what a good boy he was?

“What? Hannibal, you’re perfect. Do you really not know how I feel about your body?”

“Will, your passion is evident and appreciated, but at this rate I’ll outgrow not only your shirts, but all of mine as well.”

Will decided he would need a different tactic to fight this battle, lowering his eyes demurely and letting out a soft, “Daddy, don’t you want to be big and strong for me?”  
Hannibal’s hands stilled in the middle of fidgeting with the shirt, and he fixed Will’s eyes with a soft gaze.

“Baby boy, you know I’m here to protect you and give you anything you want. Come here.”

Will came down from the hammock and crossed the small lawn to sit next to Hannibal.

“Daddy, let me show you.”

He reached out and held Hannibal’s hands, pulling them away from the taut fabric. He then pressed a small kiss right under Hannibal’s bearded jaw before moving up to whisper in his ear, “Let me show you how much I love you, just the way you are.”

Will continued pressing kisses along Hannibal’s neck, slowly moving down and sucking a little bit right at the collar of his shirt. Hannibal let out a sharp gasp, and grabbed Will by the shoulders, holding him in place.

Will stayed there for a long minute, getting a good taste of Hannibal’s sweat and moaning in appreciation.

“You even taste good, Daddy. You’re everything I need.”

Hannibal, who was still flushed from his earlier exertion, was panting again, allowing Will to take his sweet time, but obviously wanting more, wanting to know where this was going.

Will directed Hannibal to lay back onto the grass, and he straddled his calves, keeping him in place.

“You know what I love, Daddy? I love how big and sturdy you are. I love to feel you on top of me, even when I’m sleeping. You make me feel so safe and warm.”

He leaned down and rucked Hannibal’s shirt up, taking the time to get a handful of his little belly.

“But you know what I love most, Daddy? I love that I can feel how much you love our life here. How comfortable and happy and soft you are. This is all mine, only for me.”

He massaged Hannibal’s belly gently at first, running his hands around the sides to squeeze at his love handles. He then lowered his head and pressed soft kisses around the perimeter, moving slowly in until he could suck lightly on his navel. He stayed there for a little while, giving attention to all of Hannibal’s middle, showing him how beautiful he thought he was.

By that point, Hannibal was hard and was beginning to thrust his hips a little, looking for any kind of purchase he could find. Will moved his mouth down a little further, kissing a trail down the thick line of hair and undoing Hannibal’s pants.

“Daddy, you’re so hard already, is this all for me?”

Hannibal could only nod and grunt his assent. When Will looked up into his eyes, Hannibal looked down in awe, incapable of forming words. 

Will kept looking up at him as he pressed small kisses to the base of his cock. He stayed his hands around Hannibal’s middle, massaging his sides lightly as he moved his way up the shaft with his lips and tongue.

Hannibal had begun moaning softly now, and when Will took his head into his mouth and sucked lightly, the sound became deeper and more urgent.

Will started to move his mouth up and down, eyes still looking up at Hannibal’s through his lashes. Hannibal looked like he’d found God, and he was breathing raggedly. Soft breathy sounds escaped him every time Will came up and tongued lightly under his head.

After a few minutes of this, Will found himself holding down Hannibal’s hips as he began unconsciously thrusting up into Will’s mouth. He doubled his efforts, and soon felt Hannibal’s rhythm falter. Hannibal’s eyes were still open and locked on Will’s, and as he came, he closed them and tensed his whole face in pleasure, spilling hot and hard down Will’s throat with a low groan.

Will released him with a small pop, leaving a gentle kiss on his tip before he moved up his body. He held Hannibal’s face in his hands and gave him a deep kiss. Hannibal was now regaining his faculties, and he returned the kiss intensely, clinging to Will like a lifeline. Will was still hard in his pants, and he stepped off Hannibal momentarily to pull them off and release himself.

He straddled Hannibal’s belly again and gave himself a few long strokes. Hannibal watched him hungrily, more in control than he’d been minutes before, and made an attempt to lift himself up and help.

“Daddy, sit back down. You’ve done enough work today, let your boy take care of himself.”

Will lowered himself again, capturing Hannibal’s mouth with his own as he began rutting himself against Hannibal’s belly. The soft skin and coarse hair felt wonderful against the underside of his cock, and he set a quick rhythm that had him on the edge in no time.

Soon, he broke away from Hannibal’s kiss and came in long spurts on Hannibal’s torso, painting both his skin and the tight t-shirt.

When he regained his breath, he rolled off Hannibal and sat them both up, stroking Hannibal’s face gently. 

"Exercise all you want, Hannibal, as long as you don’t feel like you have to do it for my sake –" he gave Hannibal a playful kiss at this "- and as long as you’ll let me watch when you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one more chapter planned, as soon as I can make it happen. This time we explored Hannibal's insecurities, next time will be Will's turn :)
> 
> Cross-posted [here](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/post/131850001343/as-a-fandom-we-should-be-talking-about-smol-will).
> 
> Come see me at [strangestorys](strangestorys.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes home from the market to discover that Will has been enjoying himself in his absence. Hannibal decides to have a little fun of his own.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hannibal took off his reading glasses and put them on the table next to his chair. He tried to give Will a stern look, though the crinkling at the corners of his eyes gave away his delight at the situation, and patted his lap. "Baby boy, come here and sit down."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Though Will dropped Hannibal's amused eye contact almost immediately, he also nearly tripped over himself in his haste to sit in the larger man's lap. Hannibal immediately nuzzled his furry chin against Will's shoulder and wrapped his broad arms around him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by conversations with [granpappy-winchester](granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com) about Hannibal and Will's masturbation habits, and how Hannibal always _knows_. Poor, poor Will :D
> 
> Thanks for being so patient for updates, friends! RL is kicking my ass a little, but these mountain boys are my happy place <3

Will came in from running with the dogs, pink-cheeked and sweating despite the chilly weather, to find Hannibal sitting in his armchair, glasses perched on his nose, reading intently from his tablet. He made quite the picture in his warm cozy sweater and salt-and-pepper beard, the new hiking boots Will had bought for him completing the look perfectly. 

Hannibal, it turned out, was taking to their new mountain life far better than Will had imagined, even charming quite a few of the locals with his recipe for blackberry pie. His new look was _certainly_ doing wonders for their already-robust sex life - Will almost wondered if Hannibal hadn't foreseen his newfound daddy kink and planned all of this.

Hannibal had been in town all day, stocking up their pantry at the farmer's market and picking up some supplies for the coming winter. Will appreciated his forethought, knowing they'd soon be snowed in, and would need essentials like firewood, bottled water, and extra blankets for the dogs (as well as some non-essentials, like the bagged marshmallows that Will had caught Hannibal indulging in more than once after he thought Will had gone to bed already and that Will was blaming for at least a good handful of Hannibal’s small love handles).

For his part, Will had spent the day catching up on his own housework, organizing his fly lures, washing the dogs and their bedding, and just enjoying having the house to himself for a little while. And if part of that enjoyment had been a leisurely jack-off session in Hannibal's favorite armchair (and the one which he currently occupied), well, that was no one's business but his own.

"How was your trip to town?" he asked as he hung his coat and scarf on the nearby rack and toed his snowy boots off by the door.

Hannibal tilted down his tablet and looked at Will over the top of his reading glasses. 

"It was lovely, Will, thank you for asking. The farmer's market was particularly well-stocked today – we should have enough root vegetables to last us through any snowstorm that might come our way. Did you enjoy yourself today, Will?"

"It was certainly a very productive day, you'll appreciate how clean and calm the dogs will be this evening."

Hannibal hmm'd softly. "A productive day indeed. While I do appreciate your hard work, Will, would you mind telling me why I can smell you all over my armchair?" 

He fixed Will with a stare that told Will he knew exactly what had occurred in that chair not an hour earlier. He should have known Hannibal would know, even though he’d done his best to flush the evidence and compose himself – Hannibal always knew.

A dark blush spread up from his chest at Hannibal's accusations, reddening his cheeks and turning his ears a charming shade of pink.

"I was... that is... I just..."

Hannibal took off his reading glasses and put them on the table next to his chair. He tried to give Will a stern look, though the crinkling at the corners of his eyes gave away his delight at the situation, and patted his lap. "Baby boy, come here and sit down."

Though Will dropped Hannibal's amused eye contact almost immediately, he also nearly tripped over himself in his haste to sit in the larger man's lap. Hannibal immediately nuzzled his furry chin against Will's shoulder and wrapped his broad arms around him.

"Will, be honest with me now. Were you touching yourself in my chair earlier?"

Will was still blushing crimson as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I - "

Hannibal cut him off. "Baby, you're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you. You're not in trouble, Daddy just wants to know what happened."

Will raised his voice, but still refused eye contact, even with Hannibal holding him close and tight and safe, his warm chest and soft belly pressed against Will's back like an anchor. He scooted back a little, settling against him and gathering as much of that warmth as he could.

"Yes, Daddy, I was sitting in your chair and it smelled like you and it was so warm and comfortable, and then - "

"And then what, baby?"

"Well, I wanted to read one of your books on your tablet, and I came across some video files..."

"I see. Will, you know you're not to snoop around in Daddy's tablet."

"Yes, but Daddy, these were videos of you, and you were naked and you were touching yourself _everywhere_. You looked so good, Daddy, so big and hard. When I saw the videos, I just got so excited and I couldn't wait for you to get back home."

"Will, those videos were private. I made them a long time ago, before I met you. I'm beyond pleased that you enjoyed what you saw so much, but please ask next time you want to borrow something of mine."

"I know, Daddy. I didn't mean to be nosy. I won't do it again."

Hannibal, still gripping Will's torso tightly from behind, gave Will a sweet kiss on his shoulder "I know, baby boy, you're always so good for Daddy. Let me show you the reward good boys get for telling the truth."

As he spoke, he crept his right hand down Will's front to cup his groin, and Will felt his cock begin to harden at Hannibal's words and soft touch. 

Hannibal began to place soft kisses at the base of Will's neck, and Will put his arm around the back of Hannibal's head to hold him in place. At Will’s insistent possessiveness, the small, chaste kisses became wet and open-mouthed, Hannibal's tongue laving over Will's neck hungrily from behind. By now, Hannibal's beard was long enough to be soft, but still felt rough on Will's delicate skin, and Will couldn't get enough of the feeling, sighing as Hannibal worked.

Hannibal continued cupping him gently around his filling cock, giving him small squeezes from time to time through his layers of jeans and underwear. 

"Baby boy, remember that Daddy can always help you out when you get excited like this."

" _Ungh_... yes, Daddy..."

Hannibal continued to squeeze and massage Will through his pants until Will couldn’t control the urge to buck up into his touch. "Daddy, please, I'm ready."

"I can feel that, baby. Just a little while longer, can you do that for me?" Hannibal spoke into Will's ear, the hair on his chin brushing Will's neck as he grabbed his earlobe between his teeth and started to suck gently.

Will bit his lip and made a soft noise of frustration, but nodded.

"Of course, Daddy. I know you always take care of me."

Hannibal was so calm and steady behind Will; his hand so big and warm on his cock. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. Will was bucking up harder now into the larger man's palm, his underwear becoming damp as he moved and shifted in Hannibal's lap. He could feel and smell Hannibal everywhere around him, his solid lap beneath him, his thick, hard chest behind him, his strong arms surrounding him. It was overwhelming, and it was bringing Will near the edge embarrassingly fast, even with this little amount of stimulation.

Will’s arm was still twined behind him into Hannibal's greying hair, tugging at it in his frustration as he tried to make Hannibal speed up. 

"Daddy..."

"We're almost there, baby, hold on. Can you handle a little more for Daddy?"

“ _nnngh_ , please, Daddy...”

Hannibal moved his other arm down and finally undid Will's fly. He gave Will's hips a little nudge, and Will moved up a little so Hannibal could pull his pants and boxers down to just around his thighs.

When Hannibal put his hand around Will's cock, Will saw stars and felt himself buck into the touch. Hannibal set up a slow, steady rhythm with a firm grip, squeezing gently at the head on each pass. Will was soon panting and moaning and bouncing a little in Hannibal’s lap, and felt himself nearing climax embarrassingly quickly.

Hannibal kept whispering soothing words into Will’s ear as he moved his other hand down to roll Will's balls between his fingers, then moved them further back to press at Will's perineum. Every time he told Will he was his _good boy_ , Will felt sparks shoot up his spine, and the steady pressure behind his balls was causing a dull, bright pleasure to fill his abdomen.

"Daddy, I'm..."

"You're doing such a good job, baby. Come for Daddy."

Hannibal gave him a few more rough strokes, his other hand still stroking his perineum, and Will let himself go, shooting his load onto Hannibal's hand and all over his lap. Hannibal kept stroking him as the pulses racked through his body. Will was a little surprised he had been able to come so hard again after getting himself off in this very chair earlier that afternoon.

When Will had caught his breath and returned to himself, he turned around in Hannibal's lap, finally looking him straight in the eye.

Hannibal brought his hand up to his own mouth and licked Will’s cum off his fingers lasciviously, smiling with his eyes the whole time. He brought his mouth to Will’s and pressed his tongue inside, allowing Will to taste himself. They both moaned at the feeling. Will broke away and caught Hannibal's face in his hands, pressing his forehead against Hannibal’s.

"Hannibal, not that I don't appreciate your hands and your penchant for voyeurism, but _filming yourself jacking off_?"

"Masturbation is an art like any other, Will. It deserves to be savored like any other act of creation."

"You. Filmed. Yourself. Jacking. Off."

"Would you prefer if I filmed you doing the same, Will?"

Will smiled at that, and gave Hannibal a deep kiss, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled off. "What do you say we make one together, Daddy?"

Hannibal just grinned and ground his clothed erection into Will's ass. "Anything you want, baby boy. Just say the word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is plotted, stay tuned for more cabin fever~~~
> 
> X-posted to Tumblr [here](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/post/132697271653/a-new-chapter-for-papa-bear-inspired-by).
> 
> Come see me at [strangestorys](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com), where I keep a [whole tag](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/tagged/papa-bear-hanni) of this kind of trash ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants something from Will, and he knows exactly how to get it.
> 
> _“So you’d rather us be known as the sweet older bear couple down the street than the creepy scarred recluses up on the mountain? Where’s the fun in that?” he asked with a cheeky grin, handing Hannibal the last plate to dry before he leaned over and drained the sink._
> 
> _“I’m not saying we have to start a weekly bridge club, Will, just that perhaps a holiday party wouldn’t be amiss. I’d certainly be able to make it worth your while.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is maybe the porniest thing I've ever written. These boys and their power dynamics <3

“Hannibal, do we have to?”

“While I understand and appreciate your desire for solitude, Will, we really ought to make more of an effort with the neighbors.”

They’d just come in from an early morning walk with the dogs, after which Hannibal had made them a hearty breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup and eggs. They were now sitting at the little wooden kitchen table, nursing cups of coffee, each warm and full and content. Content, that is, until Hannibal decided to bring their social standing into the mix.

Will rolled his eyes a little and stood to bring their dishes to the sink while Hannibal continued.

“This last snowstorm was manageable, but I can see how a future blizzard might render us more vulnerable. It would be to our benefit to know people within walking distance of our home on whom we could call.”

“Hannibal, you know as well as I do that we have more than enough supplies and medical know-how to survive any weather situation.”  
Will began to run warm water into the sink, rolling up the sleeves of his blue flannel shirt to begin scrubbing them clean. As he spoke, Hannibal stood to join him, grabbing a towel for the dishes and taking his place at the counter next to Will. 

“Your observations are, as always, very astute, Will. I have no doubt in our survival skills – we have indeed survived much, much worse than a Montana winter. However...”

Hands deep in the soapy water, Will allowed Hannibal to keep talking, but zoned out a little in favor of admiring his partner. Hannibal’s proximity and his clean, slightly musky scent would never fail to both sooth Will and make him a bit lightheaded.

Today Hannibal was wearing a grey cable-knit sweater over a soft white cotton oxford. In their earlier exertion outdoors, he’d opened the top button of the shirt, allowing a little grey chest hair to peek out the top. The sweater framed the curve of his small belly beautifully, making him look big and sturdy and warm. Will’s mind had wandered to the memory of that belly pressed against his own as Hannibal had lain between his thighs the night before, cock buried deep, both of them sweating and groaning with exertion. Not to mention the sight of that torso smeared with Will’s cum afterwards...

Will felt himself blush a little when Hannibal’s voice brought him to the present.

“...Will, are you listening to me? Will?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Surviving. We’ve done some surviving. You and me, still alive. Take more than a blizzard to take us down.”

“...yes Will, and if we want to keep surviving and living the life we have here, have you considered that it may be to our benefit if the neighbors saw us as a reliable source of help in times of need? Being an active and trusted part of our small community is one of the best sources of disguise we have at our disposal.”

Hannibal knew exactly the physical effect he was having on Will, and he planned to use it to his full advantage. That extra undone button hadn’t entirely been an accident. He also knew that he was almost to the finish line of this particular argument, if Will’s visibly tight pants were any indication. He gave an obvious glance down Will’s front and smiled smugly as he worked on drying the pan in his hands.

As usual, Hannibal was infuriatingly right, and infuriatingly smug about it, but that didn’t mean Will couldn’t have his fun and be a little petulant.

“So you’d rather us be known as the sweet older bear couple down the street than the creepy scarred recluses up on the mountain? Where’s the fun in that?” he asked with a cheeky grin, handing Hannibal the last plate to dry before he leaned over and drained the sink.

“I’m not saying we have to start a weekly bridge club, Will, just that perhaps a holiday party wouldn’t be amiss. I’d certainly be able to make it worth your while.”

“Oh? And what would make it worth opening the sanctity of our home to nosy old Mrs. Peterson? Much less the Sanders children and their sticky hands? We’ll be finding old candy canes under the couch cushions for weeks.”

Hannibal, now finished with the drying, wiped down the counter and folded the towel, stoic face revealing nothing.

“Will, for the next week, I’m yours to do with as you please.”

Will stopped and studied his face, trying to figure out his angle.

“’...as I please?’ Hannibal, are you suggesting that I’m now your master for an entire week?”

“If that would please you. Sir.”

Will felt his confined cock twitch at that, suddenly _very_ interested in this scenario.

“So, if I were to ask you to do all the cleaning up, even after the dogs, all week, you’d do it?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“And if I were to ask you to bring me a whiskey every evening and sit at my feet as I drank it, you’d do it?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“And if I were to ask you to cook macaroni and cheese – the powdered kind, from a box – and feed it to me by hand, you’d do it?”

“If that would make you happy, Sir, I would do it gladly.”

“And if I were to have you get down on all fours and let me fuck you, forcing you to come untouched or not at all, you’d do it?”

“With enthusiasm, Sir.”

This was an amount of power that made Will feel heady and unmoored. Certainly, having this kind of sway over a man like Hannibal would be a coup. But something about it felt wrong to him – that wasn’t the nature of their relationship after all they’d been through, and Will could see it losing its novelty after about a day, no matter how interested his cock seemed.

“You do make a tough case, Hannibal. And I would certainly be able to find enough to keep you busy all week.”

“Yes, Sir, I have every faith – ”

“ – ok, you’re going to have to stop with the ‘Sir,’ it’s making me a little uncomfortable. If we’re going to do this, you’re still going to be _Daddy_ , is that clear?”

Hannibal’s eyes brightened a little at that, obviously intrigued.

“Of course, my baby boy. You can have anything you need from Daddy, all week.”

“Good. Because first, I want Daddy’s mouth.”

At that, Hannibal let his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, smiling down at Will. Will felt the need to taste that lip with his own tongue, but as he moved in to do so, he felt a broad hand against his chest, holding him back.

“First things first, Will.”

Will made a small noise of frustration, pushing back into Hannibal’s hand and trying to get to his mouth again.

“Ah ah, Will, just another minute. You can have Daddy in any way you desire over the next week, and in return, we’ll have a holiday party with the neighbors, as lavish as I deem necessary.”

Will still wasn’t entirely sold on the idea, and he’d definitely be chipping away at anything “lavish” Hannibal felt the need to do, but he was a little too hard at this point to refuse, not when his Daddy was so close to giving him what he needed.

“Yes, Daddy, and I’ll even behave for the neighbors.”

“Excellent. Now be a good boy and go sit yourself on the couch. Daddy’s still feeling hungry after his breakfast.”

Will swallowed hard at that, cock pressing quite obviously against the front of his pants by now, and he moved to obey.

 

In the living room, Will sat with his back against the arm of the extra-wide sofa. While he waited for Hannibal to join him, he undid his fly and began stroking himself slowly to relieve a little pressure, sighing with relief. No harm in getting started early, he was just making Hannibal’s job a little easier for him. Will wouldn’t want to tire his Daddy out this early in the week, would he?

“Will, did Daddy say anything about touching yourself?”

Will froze, hand mid-stroke, and saw Hannibal watching him sternly from the doorway.

“I... I was just trying to help, Daddy.”

“Baby, you’re to let Daddy do all the work this week, remember? Now stand up and take off your pants for me.”

Will did as he was told, sitting back down afterwards, legs spread and cock jutting up obscenely.

“Very good, but I’m going to need you to turn over on your knees, can you do that for me?”

“But Daddy...”

“Will. Now.”

Will scrambled to get into position, cock throbbing at the force in Hannibal’s voice. He settled facing the armrest of the couch, ass in the air, waiting for Hannibal to join him.

“Very good. Now Will, remember. You’re not to touch yourself, since this is a task you’ve asked Daddy to do for you. Can you be a good boy and relax for me?”

Will nodded, feeling suddenly powerless and more aroused for it. Hannibal began laying wet, open-mouthed kisses down his back, hands massaging his hips firmly. 

He remained there for a while, giving attention to Will’s spine, to the little mole on his shoulder, to the spot where he knew a knife had pierced him from the other side. As his mouth worked, his hands moved steadily lower. By the time Hannibal was focused on the dimples on Will’s lower back, he had two handfuls of Will’s ass, kneading it roughly and moaning.

Will knew that Hannibal felt the same way about his ass as he did about Hannibal’s firm torso and bulk – when they fucked, Hannibal often kept his hands on Will’s cheeks, spreading them and pulling him closer in turns. He also knew that Hannibal enjoyed watching him when his back was turned – a fact he had taken advantage of on more than one occasion. Sometimes Will would go into the yard in just his little boxers to mow the lawn or sweep the driveway, and he’d look back into the house to see Hannibal, forgotten book in hand, gazing intently out the window – and blushing the most adorable shade of pink when he realized Will had noticed him.

Now, however, Will was the one who was flushed. Hannibal had moved to the crease of his ass, and was now laving a broad, flat tongue from Will’s balls all the way up to the top, keeping him spread with his hands and continuing to massage his ass with enthusiasm. Every time his tongue passed flatly over Will’s hole, Will let out a small grunt and attempted to wiggle back closer into it, but those firm hands kept him still.

While they had engaged in this particular act several times, it had been before Hannibal had fully embraced his facial hair, and the sensation was a new one for Will. In addition to Hannibal’s generous tongue, Will was also faced with his coarse beard rubbing between his cheeks. It was enough to have him moaning loudly within a few minutes, even with no penetration.

“ _Unhhhhhh_... Daddy...”

At this, Hannibal interrupted his rhythm to center his tongue around Will’s hole, now licking him in a tighter stripe, and beginning to work his tongue in slowly with every pass. Every few times, he would stop to suck on the rim, letting out small moans of his own that vibrated through Will’s entire body and made his cock begin to leak.

Will was aching by now, needing more, needing anything his Daddy could give him. He looked down between his arms, and what he saw was absolutely obscene: his cock in the foreground, angry-red and throbbing, Hannibal on his own knees behind him, face buried unashamedly in Will’s ass, wet spot rapidly spreading on the front of his pants. He almost came at the sight, and had to close his eyes to keep himself in check.

Hannibal, obviously in need of finishing himself, began to fuck Will’s hole in earnest now, firm tongue entering further and further. His hands were still on Will’s ass, but his grip had loosened considerably with his concentration. Will took the opportunity to rut back into Hannibal’s face, impaling himself vigorously on his tongue.

The combination of Hannibal’s tongue, the sound and vibrations of his moaning, and the rough feeling of his face between Will’s cheeks had him so close to the edge. He knew he was leaking obscenely all over the couch cushions, but he just needed a little more stimulation to send him over.

“Daddy... _please_...”

Finally, Hannibal slipped a hand around, grabbed Will’s cock, and gave it a few firm strokes – he was so slippery by now that the motion was easy, and Will shouted as he came, body convulsing around Hannibal’s tongue.

Hannibal kept fucking his rim hungrily as he came down, still moaning like he couldn’t get enough. When he felt one of Hannibal’s hands come off his ass, Will chanced another look through his arms to see Hannibal open his own fly and desperately grab at his cock. He grunted into Will’s ass as he pumped himself roughly, quickly losing his rhythm and spilling hard into his own hand.

After they’d both caught their breath, Hannibal went to get them a warm washcloth to clean up.

“Jesus, Hannibal, that was...”

“Will, what was our agreement?”

“Oh! _Daddy_ , that was incredible, thank you!”

“Of course, baby boy. I’m here for whatever needs you have, all week long. You’re not to lift a finger.” 

At Hannibal’s lascivious grin, Will considered that if he spent the next week with beard burn in ridiculous places, well, he didn’t think either of them would be complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a plan for the holiday party, but we might get another chapter during Daddy Week first, what do you guys think?
> 
> Might be a little while before the next chapter, thank you for being patient. And thank you for the overwhelming support for this story, I'm glad to have tummy friends to share this love with! <3
> 
> As always, more [tummy love](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/tagged/tummies) and [bear love](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/tagged/papa-bear-hanni) here ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Week continues, as Hannibal continues to serve all of Will's needs. Will finds himself with a lot to be thankful for.
> 
> _Will felt his mouth go dry. His cock was beginning to harden, and he shifted in his seat to get comfortable._
> 
> _“Yes, Daddy, of course. What’s your plan today?”_
> 
> _“Well, baby,” – at this, Hannibal began to cross the room slowly to Will’s chair – “Since this is your week, and since it’s almost over, Daddy’s been getting himself ready for you all morning. Do you want to feel?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, and very full of tummy love, thanks for waiting for it!!

After the incident on the sofa, Will had worked out exactly what this week’s arrangements would entail. It seemed that Hannibal was ready and willing to perform all manner of sexual favors, and Will was not to lift a finger. He wasn’t to stroke himself or prepare himself or Hannibal in any way. Daddy would take care of all of that for his boy, and Will just needed to sit back and enjoy.

He soon, however, learned that there was a catch to this that he hadn’t anticipated – the time, place, and choice of activity was _entirely_ Daddy’s decision.

Will would come in from shoveling the snow to find Hannibal waiting for him with a mug of cocoa and a handjob; he’d be working on building a new dog house in the backyard, and Hannibal would come outside to give him a leisurely half-hour blowjob break; he’d be stepping out of the shower, and Hannibal would be waiting for him in the bedroom on all fours with a freshly slicked ass, ready for his boy, ensuring that he’d need another shower when it was all over. And then rubbing him off _again_ during _that_ shower.

He never _minded_ , per se, but it was becoming increasingly hard to get anything done around the house. Not to mention the toll on his stamina. Will was generally up and ready for anything Hannibal could throw at him, but this onslaught was entirely new. He wasn’t sure how many more days of Daddy Week he could take.

 

Now, on Day Six, Will sat exhausted in his armchair, reading the paper for the local sales ads. He always needed new tools for his shed, and he knew Hannibal was fond of perusing the local estate sales for furniture finds. He heard Hannibal enter, and called out to him without looking up from the paper.

“Hannibal, it looks like the folks who live down on the lake have an armoire they’re looking to offhand... good deal, too. Let’s go out and take a look at it this afternoon, hmm?”

“That sounds lovely, Will, only I’ve got a surprise planned for this afternoon already.”

“Oh god, Hannibal. You didn’t buy us another harpsichord, did you? Or is it a cello this time? We’re running out of room for...”

Will trailed off when he finally looked up from the paper and caught sight of his husband. Hannibal stood in the doorway to the kitchen, completely naked and fully erect.

He vaguely registered that Hannibal was talking, but he didn’t hear any of his retort, too focused on taking in the sight before him. Will certainly wasn’t shy about his open admiration for Hannibal’s body, and it seemed Hannibal wasn’t entirely above taking advantage of that fact. Hannibal’s thick, solid torso was on display, his firm, meaty chest and biceps giving way to his soft, lush belly. The graying hair on his chest formed a perfect trail down to his cock, already red and beginning to leak a little. It seemed Hannibal had already been busy this morning, and Will was suddenly _dying_ to know what his plans were.

“...and as for musical instruments, I’ll have you know... Will? ...Will?”

“Oh... hey... sure, that’s, uh... that sounds good...”

When he caught Hannibal’s eyes, they looked delighted. He seemed entirely too proud of himself for successfully flustering Will, and Will straightened up a little in his chair in a futile attempt to reclaim some dignity.

“Let’s, uh... let’s see what you’ve got planned, and then we’ll go after that armoire, yeah?”

“If that’s what my boy wants to do, then Daddy will make it happen. But first, Daddy has something for you.”

Will felt his mouth go dry. His cock was beginning to harden, and he shifted in his seat to get comfortable.

“Yes, Daddy, of course. What’s your plan today?”

“Well, baby,” – at this, Hannibal began to cross the room slowly to Will’s chair – “Since this is your week, and since it’s almost over, Daddy’s been getting himself ready for you all morning. Do you want to feel?”

Will nodded at this, eying Hannibal’s thick, wet cock and reaching out to wrap his hand around it. Hannibal, however, grabbed his wrist right before he made contact.

“Not quite yet, come a little further back, baby, come feel how ready Daddy is for you.”

Hannibal guided his hand back to his ass, where Will felt the base of a metal plug, and lube dripping out around it. Having experienced Hannibal’s plugs several times himself, he knew it was one of the bigger ones, and he let out a groan.

“God, Hanni – “

Hannibal tsk’d and gave him a sharp look.

“I mean, Daddy. _Jesus_ , how long have you been like this? You’re _dripping_.”

“I started with one of the smaller plugs this morning, while I prepared breakfast. I switched them out afterwards and have been enjoying this one for the last couple of hours. It feels quite nice, but I’m very ready to feel my baby boy instead.”

Will groaned again, leaning forward to rest his head against Hannibal’s torso as he played with the base of the plug, moving it backwards and forwards. Hannibal’s cock twitched at every motion, leaking into Will’s lap.

“You had yourself plugged while we were _eating breakfast_? How do you keep these things hidden from me?”

“Like I said, baby boy, this is your surprise for the afternoon. I hope you enjoy it. Now that I’m prepared for you, you can have me any way you wish.”

Will’s brain was quickly becoming very fuzzy. He leaned forward and took just the head of Hannibal’s cock in his mouth, pulling the foreskin back a little and sucking softly to clean him of precum. Hannibal grunted from deep in his chest, obviously painfully turned on at this point, but he dutifully held himself back from thrusting, content to let Will explore as he wished.

When Will was satisfied that Hannibal’s cock was clean, he removed his own shirt and pushed his pants down around his ankles, freeing his dick, which was now throbbing in his hand. He patted his bare lap in invitation.

“I want you right here, Daddy.”

“Of course, you can have whatever you want today.”

Hannibal reached down to put his arms on either side of Will’s head on the chair’s back, straddling Will’s thighs and lowering himself slowly. The feel of the larger man boxing him in was something that Will would never tire of; Hannibal’s density and strength made Will feel safe and secure, and being surrounded by the sight and smell of him was overwhelming in the best way. Will took a moment to revel in it.

As Hannibal settled in his lap, Will also noted the extra mass that settled against his stomach. This was hardly the first time Hannibal had bottomed for him, but Will remembered having a little more room between them the last time they did this. Now Hannibal’s thicker belly pressed against his own, trapping their cocks between them. It felt incredible; his soft, solid stomach with its line of coarse hair down the middle provided perfect friction for both of them.

Will _had_ noticed that Hannibal had given up the exercise routine after his little show in the garden, and he knew that he’d done it entirely at Will’s request. He seemed to have gotten over his earlier insecurity about his size, and Will loved his new confidence with it.

And it wasn’t just the lack of exercise – Hannibal’s Christmas preparations had taken a toll on his body as well, bits of gingerbread and homemade candy cane ending up in his mouth more often than not. In the oddest turn of events yet, Will had caught Hannibal sneaking handfuls of homemade mini marshmallows in the pantry late at night on more than one occasion in the last couple of weeks. True to form, Hannibal never seemed ashamed of this, just offered one to Will and continued to pop them in his mouth as he worked around the kitchen, humming sections of _The Messiah_ to himself.

No wonder there was a little more of him to grab lately. Will certainly wasn’t complaining, especially with a lap full of willing daddy bear grinding down against him, causing him to rut up into that stomach and moan loudly.

Will couldn’t imagine the proper Hannibal he’d known in Baltimore letting himself go this much, become this soft, but this was a different Hannibal. This was a Hannibal who wanted to be groomed and shaped to Will’s desires and Will’s desires only. If Will liked him with a beard and a round belly, then he’d stop shaving and working out, it was as simple as that.

The idea of the power he held over Hannibal in this way made Will even harder. He blushed as he reached up and grabbed a handful of Hannibal’s soft belly, pupils blown. Hannibal smiled smugly down at him, knowing exactly the effect his efforts were having on Will.

“ _Fuck_ , Daddy. Is this _all_ for me?”

“Language, baby boy. And you know that it is. Your Daddy is big and strong just for you, do you understand?”

“Ungh... _yes_ ”

“Good. Would you like to help me with this plug, baby? I’m so ready to feel you here instead.”

Will just looked up at him and nodded enthusiastically, panting a little from his arousal and the effort of rutting into Hannibal.

Leaving Will’s left hand in place to fondle his belly to his heart’s content, Hannibal took his right hand and brought it back to his ass, placing it there while he gripped the head of the chair again.

Will took the opportunity to knead Hannibal’s plush ass for a minute, reveling in having both of his hands full of his willing husband. Here too, he was a little rounder than he had been, and Will groaned softly as he leaned up to kiss Hannibal in gratitude.

“Thank you, Daddy. You’re _so good_ to me.”

Hannibal leaned down to properly kiss Will, pressing his tongue into his mouth and letting out a pleased rumbling noise from inside his chest. When Will finally slipped his hand between Hannibal’s cheeks and gripped the base of the plug, he felt Hannibal’s cock stir and leak against his stomach. He slowly twisted the plug and began to pull it out, and when the widest part passed his rim, Hannibal moaned loudly into Will’s mouth, panting raggedly now.

“I need you, baby. Daddy is so ready for you.”

Will nodded in agreement and pulled back to set the plug on the table. He reached back around to Hannibal’s ass and gave the cheek another good squeeze before fingering his rim. Hannibal was sopping wet with lube, and he clenched readily around Will’s two fingers, completely open and ready for him. Will almost came at the feel of it.

Hannibal removed one hand from the chair’s back and guided it between them to grip Will’s cock. He had to shift forward a little to get into the right position, and the movement caused his stomach to press against Will’s obscenely, both of them moaning again at the feeling. Once he had himself centered over Will’s cock, he sank down in one smooth movement, and Will had to drop his head to bite into the meat of Hannibal’s shoulder to keep from howling.

Hannibal was warm and tight and wet, and the hours with the plug had made him wonderfully pliable and slick. Will knew he wouldn’t last long, especially with the incredible visual of Hannibal sitting in his lap and working himself on his cock.

Hannibal took his time moving up and down on Will, using his strong thighs to make his thrusts last as long as he could. His own cock was still trapped between them, but as Will reached for it, Hannibal again grabbed his wrist, this time moving it to his soft hip.

“You’re not to do any work this week, baby, do you remember? Let Daddy take care of himself.”

Will, too turned on to argue coherently, just nodded in agreement and settled both his hands on Hannibal’s love handles, kneading them as Hannibal continued to move slowly.

“Yes, Daddy... _ngh_ , thank you.”

“Of course, baby. I’ve got more than enough to keep me satisfied right here.” Hannibal smiled down at Will and gave him a chaste kiss before shifting again in Will’s lap and gasping suddenly. Will guessed that he must have found a spot that put pressure on his prostate, and he thrusted his hips up a little to help. Hannibal began to ride Will in earnest now, his own cock still trapped between their bellies, which were now slick with his precum.

The sound of their slick skin was obscene, and Will was adding to it with loud groans every time Hannibal sank down on his cock. Soon Hannibal was moaning too, and the vibration of it against his body was driving Will crazy with need.

“Daddy, I’m so close...”

“Me too, baby, me too.”

Hannibal was driving down on him hard now, and Will had begun to help Hannibal’s pace, his fingers pressing into his soft sides hard enough to bruise. Hannibal rested his forehead against Will’s as his rhythm began to falter.

“I love you, baby boy. I’m always here for you.”

“I know, Daddy. I love you too, so much.”

Will felt Hannibal clench around him at that, and his cock suddenly splashed warm up both their torsos. Hannibal coming around him undid him, and he let go, his entire body clenching in waves as he came into his husband.

When he came back down, Hannibal was still resting his forehead on Will’s and panting raggedly.

“Did you enjoy your surprise, baby boy?”

“You know I did, Daddy. It was wonderful. Now how about that armoire?”

Hannibal chuckled softly. “Anything you want, let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Oh, and Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re welcome to keep making marshmallows as long as you like. They suit you.” Will smiled and gave Hannibal’s side another little squeeze at this.

Hannibal just rumbled low in his chest and captured Will’s mouth in another kiss.

“For you, anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has been overwhelming - I had no idea so many people wanted to read about the adventures of chubby bear husbands. Thank you guys so much, you're all the best!! ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ
> 
> As always, come talk bears and tums with me at [strangestorys](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot set in the Papa Bear universe. Hannibal gets Will a birthday present and helps him try it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from a prompt meme fill for Anon, who requested a Papa Bear story with the line, "Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you."
> 
> This doesn’t really follow the existing storyline, it’s just a small porny one-shot about bears being bears and boys being boys ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ　

“What is it?” Will asked, looking at Hannibal with curiosity.

Will was unwrapping his birthday presents, and he’d just come across an odd package containing a long metal bar and a few lengths of rope.

“It’s called a spreader bar, Will. I thought we could use it together.”

“Oh. And...do I want to ask what we would be using a spreader bar _for_?”

“A spreader bar is used to immobilize one’s partner for intercourse, a common goal in BDSM play,” Hannibal explained dryly, as though discussing the weather. “Our past games have gone so well, I thought you might be interested in a little experimentation.”

WIll felt the tips of his ears blush bright red at the casual way Hannibal discussed them tying each other up. For sex. Hannibal got him a sex toy for his birthday. A _kinky_ sex toy.

“Of course, if it makes you uncomfortable, Will, we can forget I ever brought it up. You know that I’m more than satisfied with our sex life as it is.”

“No! Don’t...I mean, no, this is fine. I...I think I’d like to do that. A little. Just to see.”

“Wonderful. Taking it slowly is an excellent idea, and we never have to move faster than you’re ready. Would you like to try it out tonight?”

Will imagined himself, tied up and at Hannibal’s mercy. While his cock certainly found that thought appealing, he also had the momentary image of Hannibal spread out on the bar, his round ass warm and inviting, Will’s to do with as he pleased. He thought back to the last time he’d had the chance to fuck Hann- no, _Daddy_ \- the feel of his hands on those plush hips, working overtime as he’d ridden Will voraciously in this very chair. His dick pulsed at the memory, and he made his decision easily.

Looked up at Hannibal through his lashes, the picture of innocence, he slowly drawled, “I think I’d like for you to try it out first, Daddy.”

Will didn’t miss how Hannibal’s eyes momentarily creased in delight - Hannibal loved nothing more than indulging his boy, even and especially when Will was going to be bratty about it.

“Very well. It’s my boy’s birthday, and he can have whatever he’d like today. Give Daddy a moment to get everything ready. Can you be patient and meet me upstairs in fifteen minutes?”

Will couldn’t resist giving Hannibal a small pout at being told to wait, but he nodded his head and stayed put while Hannibal went up to the bedroom. Not knowing what to expect, he found himself constructing elaborate scenarios for what he might find in the bedroom. Would Hannibal already be tied up? Would he be fucking himself on his fingers in anticipation of his boy’s cock? Or would he be fully dressed and sitting calmly, intending only to wind Will up with these minutes of anticipation? 

 

Knowing Hannibal, it could be any of these options, or a host of others Will couldn’t even imagine, but after fifteen minutes that seemed to last an eternity, Will came upstairs to find exactly what he’d hoped for: Hannibal naked on the bed on his back, legs bent and spread, ample ass propped up on a pillow, hole already fingered open and wet. He looked at Will with black lust and just a touch of smugness, hand curled around his own cock and stroking lazily. Will blanked out and lost his thought processes at the sight, blood rushing to his cock fast enough to make him dizzy.

“Are you ready to get started, Will?”

Will tried to answer, but he was gone, still getting an eyeful of his partner. Hannibal was always beautiful, but like this, submissive, wanting only what Will wanted to give him, he was exquisite. That he could have such complete control over this large, powerful man and his body was almost more than Will could handle.

“Will? Will, I’ll need your participation. I can’t effectively tie myself up, and I know you to be skilled with ropes. Can you come help Daddy get into position?”

“Um….oh! Oh, sure, of course. What do I need to do?”

Coming back to himself, he caught sight of Hannibal’s small satisfied smile. He was almost ashamed at having been caught gawking yet again, but he knew how much Hannibal loved rendering him speechless.

He also noticed for the first time the lengths of rope and the spreader bar on the bed beside Hannibal, and he came over to take the rope in his hand, stripping down to his underwear as he went.

“We’ll start with a position that will be easy on you. I’m going to move a little closer to the edge of the bed, and I want you to put the bar behind my legs, just along the middle of the calf, under the knee.”

Will did, feeling the strung-up tension in those calf muscles, all that power he was about to contain, all for his own pleasure. A shiver raced through him.

“Good, just like that, now take the rope and wrap it around my calf several times - perfect, that’s tight enough. Wrap the rope against the bar now, and secure it.”

Will handled him delicately, but intently, affection and lust washing over him in equal waves.

“Wonderful, clever boy. You’re always so good for Daddy, so obedient.”

Kneeling now in front of Hannibal on the bed, Will blushed, both from Hannibal’s praise and from the sight of him bound. His erection was becoming difficult to ignore, and he noticed Hannibal’s was in a similar state, already leaking against the curve of his belly.

Hannibal guided him through fastening the rope to his other leg, spread wide along the bar, and then to his wrists, secured to the bar on the outside of his legs. By the time they finished, Hannibal’s body was almost folded in on itself, his ass high and exposed, presented for Will to do with as he pleased.

Will pulled back to inspect his work, slowly stroking his cock through his briefs for some needed relief, and giving Hannibal a small show in the process. He knew that Hannibal loved nothing more than to be wanted, that Will’s lust turned him on more than anything else. Hannibal’s eyes were almost black with arousal, the heady feeling of being tied and watched so intently already having an effect on him. His legs, muscles tense and strained, perfectly framed the line of silvering hair that travelled from his chest over the crest of his stomach and down to his red, dripping cock. But it was his soft, thick belly, pressed obscenely against his thighs, that had Will panting. It bulged out to the sides, dense and ripe and looking particularly round in this position, expanding with every breath. 

Will moved off the bed to remove his briefs, suddenly needing very much to be inside that strong, tight body, to feel that coiled power and plushness for himself. Kneeling back on the bed beside Hannibal, he took the other man’s precum-slick cock in his hand, brushing the back of his knuckles against the underside of his belly as he stroked him. They both groaned at the feeling, neither of them ready to last long at this point.

“ _Ungh_...baby boy...if you want Daddy to last through this, I’d suggest letting go, I’m very close already.”

Will whimpered at Hannibal’s words, but obeyed, wanting to make this last longer than just a few minutes if he could.

“Obedient boy. Now, this will be easier for you if you want to stand at the edge of the bed. Yes, just there, good.”

Will, having moved to stand over Hannibal, felt his cock throb at the praise, and he gripped the other man’s thighs, ready to push in. Hannibal made eye contact with him once more, already panting from desire and from the effort of holding his position.

“Go ahead, baby boy, this is your birthday. Take what you want. Take what you need.”

Lust pooling in his belly at Hannibal’s request, Will stared back as he pressed slowly into him, closing his eyes and letting out a long moan at the relief. Hannibal was so tight in this position, and after some effort, Will felt himself bottom out, staying inside for a moment to adjust and feel Hannibal squeeze around him.

“Nnnnn…Daddy...you feel so good. So fucking good.”

“Language, baby,” Hannibal chided him gently. “You’re doing so well. I can feel you so intensely like this. Can you open your eyes for me, Will?”

Will did, and he almost had to shut them again from how intense the sight before him was. He had a clear view of where they were joined, the base of his cock just visible outside Hannibal’s rim. Hannibal was sweating, eyes already lidded, precum coating his belly, which was pressing hard against his thighs in time with his heavy breathing. He looked into Will’s eyes, face full of a soft adoration that had Will’s head spinning.

Powerless to hold back any longer, Will pulled out halfway and slammed back into Hannibal, both of them grunting at the force of it. Will began fucking into him relentlessly, setting a fast rhythm. Their position had Will’s cockhead pushing directly into Hannibal’s prostate on every thrust, resulting in a string of loud, slurred expletives from the older man that Will wasn’t entirely sure were English. In response, Hannibal was squeezing down on Will’s cock with every thrust, making it harder and harder to maintain his rhythm and to control the sounds coming out of his own mouth. Will couldn’t recall their sex ever having been this loud, and said a silent prayer that their nearest neighbors were several miles away. He didn’t think he could handle the mortification of a noise complaint on his own birthday.

Knowing Hannibal was as close as he was, he moved one of his hands to grip the other man’s shaft, feeling how wet he was. After only a few strokes, he felt Hannibal tense up around him with a shout, cum spilling up his stomach in long spurts. The sudden intense clench around his own cock had Will following him, struck blind by the force of his orgasm as he emptied into Hannibal.

Will laughed as he caught his breath, aftershocks still causing him to twitch a little inside Hannibal, who was still panting heavily and coming down himself.

“Fuck….that was...we’re going to do that again sometime.”

“Yes, I think this would be quite a good addition to our repertoire.”

Will really knew he’d fucked Hannibal out when he didn’t even get chided for his language. They’d _definitely_ be doing this again.

Moving onto the bed, he gently began untying the ropes, freeing Hannibal’s arms first, then his legs, rubbing the sites where the ropes had pressed. When he was satisfied that Hannibal was free and lax, he draped himself across the larger man’s chest, nuzzling him affectionately.

“Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.”

Hannibal put his arm around Will and pressed his face into Will’s hair, breathing deeply, his greying beard scratching softly against WIll’s cheek.

“Hmm, I’m glad you enjoyed your gift, baby. Perhaps next time we’ll reverse the roles a little bit.”

“We’ll see, I already like it this way a little too much. You may have created a monster. Come on, let’s get cleaned up and go have birthday cake.”

At this, Hannibal fixed him with an adorably petulant look, “Will, I intended that to be a surprise, how did you find out about the cake?”

Will looked up with a wry smile. “I didn’t, you just told me.”

Hannibal just rolled his eyes and smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “Naughty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's position was taken from [this pic](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Cotton_panties_with_spreader_bar.png#/media/File:Cotton_panties_with_spreader_bar.png). How could Will resist??
> 
> ʕ　·ᴥ·ʔ


End file.
